srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Ruin
Under active construction: Nov 15, 2011. Overview The Hall of Ruin offers several possible challenges to complete, with a cumulative experience reward at the end based on which ones you completed. So if you did the first four of these but not the last two, you would add together the rewards for the first four to find your total end reward for the scenario. * The only thing you absolutely must do is kill enough wandering Undead Goblin Guardians to find four s. This will allow you to spin the wheel and exit the scenario. ** End text: You Explored and Escaped the Hall of Ruin... ** Reward: 384 general and 24 AS&P * There are six Goblin Champions you can defeat in alcoves along the hall ** End text: You Defeated 6 Goblin Champions... ** Reward: 768 general and 48 AS&P * After defeating the Goblin Champions, you can defeat the Goblin Champion Spirits in the center section ** End text: You Defeated the Goblin Spirits... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * You can kill the Goblin King Igrolomok (doesn't require defeating the Goblin Champions and Spirits, but is easiest that way) ** End text: You Killed Igrolomok... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * If you've defeated Igrolomok, you can enter the Corridors of Torment via doors throughout the level ** End text: You Survived 4 Corridors of Torment... ** Reward: ??? * You can take the Stones of Ruin that you collect from the Corridors and place them in the base of Igrolomok's statue ** End text: You Recovered and Replaced 4 Stones of Ruin... ** Reward: ??? Your total reward for all of them would be 3200 general and 200 AS&P. Walkthrough 1. Unlocking Foes When you first enter the hall, there are NO enemies to fight. In order to encounter any foes, you will need to do go to the far NW and NE corners, where you will find impressions of a clawed hand. Touching an impression once will cause a blue aura appear around it, touching it a second time will turn the aura green, and a third touch will extinguish the aura. Setting them both to blue will allow you to fight the Goblin Champions in the alcoves on each side of the map. It's one of two parts to freeing Irgolomok. Setting both impressions to green will allow you to encounter wandering Undead Goblin Guardians. 2. Undead Goblin Guardians You can do the Goblin Champions and the Undead Goblin Guardians in any order, but for maximum efficiency (especially if you're also doing the Hidden Lair), start by setting the two northern impressions to green. Near the middle of the map is a passage with two doors, blocking access to a center section. For every guardian you kill, a large crack will appear in both of them. Once you kill seven guardians the doors get destroyed, allowing you to enter the center area. Each guardian you kill has a chance to drop one of the four s that you need to escape the Hall. Make sure you collect at least 3''' (4 if you're not planning to kill Igrolomok) before you move on to the next task. If you kill all the guardians, you will get a note saying so (the text is colored '''red). You do NOT get any end reward for killing all the guardians. 3. Goblin Champions To kill the Goblin Champions, set the northern impressions to blue. For each champion you kill, you will see a corresponding symbol. The 6 champions are: * west side, north to south: ** - a split helmet ** - a broken sword ** - a cloven shield * east side, north to south: ** - charred breastplate ** - severed goblin hand ** - blood drenched arrow 4. The Goblin Spirits You will find a three-eyed giant's skull there. If you've defeated the 6 Goblin Champions in the alcoves and you examine the skull, one of the eyes will glow: left, middle or right. Go south of the skull and you will find three levers. Pull the one that corresponds to the eye that glowed: left, middle or right. You will hear something to the north. If you pull the wrong lever you take some damage (20 points seen), but you can still pull the correct lever. There are four mirrors: One in the SW corner, one north of it (directly west of your starting location), one in the SE corner, and another one north of it (directly east of your starting location). It is recommended you avoid them (or at least one of them) until you have defeated the goblin spirits (more details later in the walkthrough). Directly south of your starting location is Irgolomok's resting place, Nothing to do there for now, so just remember where it is. After pulling the lever go back to the skull and then head north. Your escape path gets cut off by 6 Goblin Champion's Spirits and you have to fight them one at a time. After you defeat them all, if Irgolomok is still alive a knight's ghost will appear and will make the fight against the goblin king much easier, otherwise you get slightly different text. And, should you persist in killing more of them (past recovery of those 4 stone blocks), you have a chance of finding a Petrified Goblin Eye as well (there are 14 of these guardians roaming this level; confirmed). After defeating the ghosts visit all four mirrors and reset the clawed hand impressions in the north to blue (cycling past extinguishing them - a two-step process: green to extinguished, extinguished to blue), then walk around until you encounter Irgolomok. He will be scaled at 9+. If you encounter him before defeating the ghosts he's scaled at 14+ to hit, which is why fighting him before the ghosts is not recommended. There are four special doors: one in the NE, one in the NW, one west of where you start, and one east of where you start. You've likely seen them already, and noticed that there's no way to open them. Once Irgolomok is dead the doors can be opened. They lead to the four Corridors of Torment. In each Corridor there are four Greater Tormentors and several enemies encountered at random. Initially the random enemies are scaled at 13+. after defeating one Tormentor they become scaled at 12+, after 2 - 11+, after 3 - 8+, and after defeating all four Tormentors - 6+ to hit. * NE door: The Frozen. 8 random enemies. * NW door: The Burned. 8 random enemies. * SE door: The Drowned. 7 random enemies. * SW door: The Butchered. 9 random enemies. At the end of each corridor you will find a , will receive a 64 general XP reward, and will get a handful of stamina points restored (11 to 26 SP observed), then you will be returned to where you started in the Hall. NOTE: careful about entering this final square - doing so is possible without having defeated any of the four Greater Tormentors in each of these four corridors, and simply entering the square will return you to the main level, without requiring any further player interaction or offering a way to opt out (a design decision to be addressed). When so returned to the main level, the doors of the already visited corridors of torment (of the Drowned, Burned, Frozen, and Butchered) will be locked once more, whether the foes behind them have been dispatched or not. Missing those foes will not have any impact on the final reward total (of 3,200 gen XP and 200 AS&P XP, provided that all other tasks were completed), however, you will miss out on approximately 34-36 combat XP per tormentor left alive. After you have the Stones of Ruin go to where Irgolomok's body was when you first entered the Hall, and you will find a grand stone pedestal. "Use" the Stones of Ruin there, and you'll receive 64 general XP reward per Stone in your possession (so if you have all 4 you get 256, if you have just 3 you get 192, and so on; you can come back and add the rest later). Finally go to the stone wheel in the north - on the way you'll encounter a couple of traps if you have not done so already - and "use" the Engraved Stone Blocks (128 general XP reward). After that you can spin the wheel and leave the Hall. There are 6 things you should have done in the Hall: * You Explored and Escaped the Hall of Ruin... * You Killed Irgolomok... * You Defeated 6 Goblin Champions... * You Defeated the Goblin Spirits... * You Recovered and Replaced 4 Stones of Ruin... * You Survived 4 Corridors of Torment... If you did all six you will receive 3200 general experience and 200 to all skills and powers. For only the first four (in other words, skipping the Corridors of Torment) you will get 2176 general and 136 AS&P. The Hidden Lair To access the Hidden Lair, you need the Goblin Blood Scroll (acquired on your fourth visit to the Hall) and then you need to kill Igrolomok 7 times. Once you've accessed the lair, you need to complete it 9 times to get the full reward. When you've finished the 9th time, it is no longer accessible. The final rewards include a permanent bonus to your choice of MR, SP, or NV and 50 Battle Markers. Category:Ways to alter your base stats